The Quiet Things No One Ever Knows
by Chem'sLittleActress
Summary: I'll do it...eventually...STOP MAKING FUN OF ME! And no these are not the lyrics to Brand New's song. Oh, and It's a cross over between Maruaders and alot of different animes and I think two video games but that's not the point. Read and find out!


Tragically I do not own The Marauders(who do NOT show up this early) or any anime characters I happen to pull from out of time and space and happen to place into this story. However, I **_DO_** claim all rights to every single character I use in this chapter (but you can go ahead and steal them if you want 'cause, (a) I already know if you like them that much you will any ways, and (b) you couldn't get the character's personalities right even if you poured your internal organs into it because it's only the first chapter and it gives no where near enough information for you to accurately portray them any ways.

I know that must sound really conceited but its not. And if you don't know enough about someone that you ant to steal keep this in mind: all you're really doing is attaching their name to a stranger's body.smiles And I am being fully honest here; go ahead and take any character you want cough especiallybecausealmostallofthemwillbedeadattheendofthesecond/thirdchapteranyways cough. MAN that was a long cough.

**I still say any teen could read this, but due to the fact that I really don't want to have this forcibly removed from I must rate this story M due to severe injuries, blood shed, and some-what adult themes. As well as continued profanity through-out the story (a bit more in the chapters following this than this one per-say).**

* * *

Sometimes, all there is, inside and out…is grey. No good or evil; no right or wrong; no set Hero or Villain…just an empty void in which they will eventually meet, and destroy one another so that the void will be once more.

But still…where would the fun be if there was no villain or hero or if…well…you'll find out soon enough.

But let us start with the end of a beginning or, in this case, three beginnings…and a few endings. 

* * *

A man's smug voice echoes down the girl on the floor of a London middle school, "Ah and then there was one." His foot falls sounded like cannons in the nearly empty corridors. _Where am I? Why is everything so dark? What the hell does this guy mean "and then there was one"? One what?_ "Don't worry, your parents won't see your lifeless mangled body;" you could just hear the glee in his voice, "they're already dead." _What's he talking about? My parents…dead…? ….H-he's lying! He has to be my parents are too strong to be-_ "It's funny, really, I'd forgotten how easily human's give up on living, to be rid of their…pain…" You could sense the smile on his face as he said this. "Too bad really; your mother's screams were quite the symphony compared to your father's silent protest to the fact that he was to bury his wife and only child with his own two hands, not like he had much of a choice really." The man said drawing ever closer to her position. _No. h-he can't! He c-couldn't have-_ "You'll be happy to know that I spared him that pain by," he paused slightly searching for the right phrase," relieving him of his mortal frame." _He's lying!! I-I have to get away. I have to find them. He just can't be telling the truth. _With tears streaming down her face, the young girl tries to move off the floor. W-why can't I move? What's this huge weight on top of me? She slowly opens her eyes only stare into the pale lifeless face of a young boy with blood matted in his brown hair. Oh my God!

* * *

HELLO PEOPLES! This is no longer the question section! (yes really so go with me here 'cause I'm on a roll and having a spazmatic-attack all at the same time. EP (note: that is not 'ep' capitalized. That's my smiley. Deal with it! Joking kinda) Sorry about this but I didn't think that you'd want to wait until the fourth or fifth chapter to know exactly what your lovely main character looks like. Fortunately, I will not be taking space up here to tell you. If you want to imagine for yourself go ahead but you might want to message me or put a comment down telling me that cause other wise you'll get a nice lil' bubble burst somewhere along the line. By the by, I'll be doing this periodically throughout the entire story, whether to annoy you, build suspense, or actually say something really important: sorry but you can never really tell with me, but it will usually be one of the three. So go forth and read with your intellectual brilliance! Oh, and just so you don't get confused, _italics_ is the main character's thoughts, while plain are the thoughts of other characters **OR** the actions of any character(it's usually easy to tell which is which with this one, but if it becomes a problem let me know and I'll change one into yet another different type).

* * *

Aaron Verona shot up in her bed, cold sweat covering her body. She panted slightly and looked around a small bedroom with some clothes pilled in the corner and a desk across the room from her with half-done homework. She stared down at her still shaking hands. _Was that really just a dream?_

"Aaron!" her mother shouted from downstairs, "Get up! You're going to miss your bus!"

Aaron just stared at the door skeptically. _She has to be joking. It's not-_ She glanced at the clock on the stand next to her bed. 7:30. _7:30_ She yawned and lied back down in bed. _SHIT!_ She shot back up, rubbed her eyes, and stared at the clock again. 7:31. "Shit! Shit, shit, shit-"she literally jumped out of bed grabbed, a shirt from the pile on the floor, and quickly slipped it on as she rushed for the door to her room. She swung it open and bent down to slip her converse on over her socks.

"Aaron!"

"I'm-"**BAMB!** _OW! SHIT! Ow, ow, owl;_ shit-memo to self, after opening doors, make sure they stay open before you try running through them. "Coming!" She rushed down the stairs, jumped the last five steps, and grabbed her backpack from the floor. "See ya after school! Gotta go, bye!" she shouted over her shoulder in the direction of the kitchen as she rushed towards the door, pulled it open, and ran out.

"Aaron do you want some" the door slammed shut after the frantic newly-eleven year old girl, "breakfast." Her mother sighed and walked over to the window to watch her little girl running for the bus once again. She couldn't help but smile as she turned and saw the paper bag with _Aaron_ written across the front. She forgot her lunch again. I'll just- The door bell rang; Aaron's mother couldn't help but walk over to in utter surprise. Who would be here this early? She pulled it open and stared at the strangely dressed man before her. "Yes?"

"Are you Mrs. Verona?"

* * *

You're saying by now, "but she never blah-D-freakin'-dah." Just for you peoples that are. She's already wearing a pair sweats, a red bra, and a horizontally-stripped rainbow toe-socks when she wakes up because those are her PJs. The door shuts behind because it is weighted (trust me on this one 'cause my door does the same thing). AND the reason the door in her room closed after she opened it was because she flung it open at full force and it bounced back off the hinges(if you don't get it; trust me, because I have done this in particular several times and for your information yes. It really does hurt.)I think that's it but if there's more, message me or just curse me under your breath while you switch to a less annoying story writer or continue reading. WE NOW CONITNUE WITH YOUR SCHEDULED (cough scheduledmyasscough) TOTURE, I MEAN STORY.

* * *

After sprinting three blocks, Aaron stopped spots the bus at the corner. She gasped and sped up as she watched it pull away from the stop. "Please wait!" She screamed after the bus speed around the corner. "Oh come on!" Aaron slowed to a jog and finally just stopped and sat on the curb where the bus had been just moments before. A car horn blared to her left.

"Ms. Verona!" Aaron shot up in surprise. A middle-aged man with black hair and green eyes stuck his head out of a black mustang convertible that had pulled up a few yards from where she sat. He smiled gently and simply said, "Need a ride?"

"Mr. Protus?" Who knew being a teacher paid?

"Well, it appears you've missed your ride," his eyes glistened in amusement, "and I would hate to find you missing from my morning class Ms. Verona."

"Mr. P?" Aaron blushed with embarrassment and slowly got up from the curb approaching the mustang.

"Yes, Ms. Verona?" he said with a slight knowing smile.

"Could you give me a ride to school?" She asked meekly staring at her toes.

"Only this once," He leaned over and opened the car door, "Otherwise, Mrs. Thetis will start yelling at me and try to give me another detention."

Aaron laughed a little as she climbed into the car and put her seat belt on. Mr. Protus was her English teacher this year. She and him were like two peas in a giant pod filled with books of classical literature, dead languages, and most of all arts of all kinds. This was mostly due to the fact that he was not only her teacher, but also her tutor, and more importantly one of her few true friends at King Cross Academy, the middle school she was currently loathed, I mean despised, I mean had an extreme desire to burn to the ground while laughing maniacally with her favorite teacher, I mean attended.(whoopsrolls eyes sorry about that).

"Are we still on for lunch today?" he asked as he pulled from the curb as she closed the door. Aaron blinked in surprise.

"Lunch? What's happening at lunch?"

He couldn't help but hide the smile on his face. "So you did forget."

Aaron looked at him in utter confusion. "Ok, you got me; but what did I forget?!"

"Egyptian, Babylonian, Latin, and-" he paused and gave her a quick side-ways glance.

"Oh!" Her eyes grew wide with excitement, but the excitement was quickly replaced by embarrassment. _How could I have forgotten our lesson on British ruins and Nordic fables! _"I'm so sorry! I forgot all about it!"

"No worries." He smiled as he came to a stop at a light only a few blocks from the school. "But I suggest when we reach the school, you run to your History lesson unless you truly want to miss our lunch-in that badly." _Huh? What's he talking about? _Aaron stared at Mr. Protus in confusion and then glanced at the clock. 7:57._SHIT! I'm so dead._

Aaron winced and slumped down in the passenger seat. She hesitantly lifted her head and nervously glanced at him. "You're going to give me a detention, aren't you."

"No, I'm not going to give you a detention Ms. Verona," he said with a small smile, but the gleam in his green eyes didn't comfort her. "I'm just going to let your PE teacher hold you a little longer than normal." Oh, like that's any better! Mr. Scott is going to have me running an extra eight miles before he lets me out!

* * *

Now, don't get me wrong, Aaron is a terrific athlete. But that was both the problem and the solution to her ever developing problem. You see Mr. Scott is a very _special_ Physical Education instructor. (cough yaright cough)(mikiru: Hey! Who's the one typing the story here!?)(…)(mikiru: that's exactly what I thought. Let's continue.) However, he seemed to get the notion into his head that the only way to be fair to every student in his class, was to make all of them suffer the exact same amount. This meant that the physically fit had to work until they were just as tired and sweaty as the unfit. Causing a severe problem for our dear Aaron. 'Why?' you might ask. Well, because no matter how much she ran she never got tired. As if something inside her kept her going as fast as the minute she started out, and some would go as far to call it-…Well, I shouldn't say never, for there was that one-

Well, you'll see soon enough.

* * *

The car slowed and finally slide to a stop in the employee parking lot in front of the school. "You'd better hurry." Huh? Why? Aaron spared one last glance at Mr. Protus and then slowly turned her head to the clock on the dash. 7:59.

Shit! "Bye Mr. P!" She quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of the car. "See you at lunch!" I hope.

Aaron flung open the double doors to the two-story school building and rushed up the stairs to her left. Unfortunately for her, the classroom was on the opposite side of a ridiculously long hall. Come on; come on! As she sprinted to room 317, she gracefully hydroplaned into a young brown haired boy and both went toppling to the floor.

"Sorry!" they embarrassedly mumbled to each other as they pick themselves up and reached for the handle. Aaron pushed down but instead of feeling the cold aluminum beneath her palm, she felt something soft, warm, and rather sweaty. She blushed and looked up into the face of the boy she had just unintentionally tackled. To her great surprise, he was blushing as well. The bell rang over head and he simply smiled.

"We're late, Verona." With that, he pushed the door open into the chaos filled lab room and grabbed her hand. "Come on." He took a step closer to Aaron and simply whispered, "By the way, you might want to work on that tackle if you want to make the team." He smiled and gave her a smile wink as he started to pull her into the room after him. As they passed, the groups of whispering pre-teens looked up and their conversations died away. By the time Aaron reached her seat, the entire room had gone from a crazed rock concert to the school library in the summer time.

"Ms. Verona, you're late," the teacher bluntly stated, "that'll be 5 more points that you can't afford to lose down the drain."

Aaron inwardly groaned as she nodded and joined the rest of her lab group.

"What was all that about?" a girl with long blonde hair whispered from her left.

"Shh. I'll tell you later." Aaron whispered back as she picked up the caliper and measured the new amount of liquid in the unmarked flask. It's a bit too bad really; there never was a later.


End file.
